


romcoms

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [11]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Anonymous asked:“You know we’re supposed to be together. I knew the first time I saw yoy and you know it too. I know you do.” and  “Look, I know you’re a hardass, but can you play with my hair? It would really help.”





	romcoms

_“You know we’re supposed to be together. I knew the first time I saw you and you know it too. I know you do.”_

Rio groans from above her and Beth repositions herself as she lays on the couch, her head cushioned on his thighs to see his facial expression. A soft smile toys with her mouth because honestly? She can’t believe he’s managed this much without complaint.

“What? Not enjoying this Lifetime movie?” She asks innocently but she already knows the answer, it’s written all over his face.

“People don’t actually talk like that.” He protests, muting the television so that he doesn’t have to put up with the background noise. 

Beth chuckles a little, running a hand through her hair so that it fans out against his legs. “People can and _do _declare their love for one another, you know, it’s not so unbelievable.”

“They’re in a hot air balloon durin’ Christmas time.” Rio says skeptically, almost through his teeth and it takes everything in her not to snort because honestly? This is one of the only Lifetime Holiday movies that she’s seen, and there have been _many, _that kinda make sense.

“Okay, fine, good point. But _I’m _the one who doesn’t feel well, so, I get to pick the film.”

“Self-induced. I told you that ice cream was goin’ bad. Even Marcus knows when not to eat freezer-burned ice cream.”

She pouts, pulling her knees up to her chest to emphasize her point. “We can’t fault my need for chocolate.”

Rio shifts against the couch, letting out a soft sigh, “Can we fault your terrible taste in fuckin’ movies?”

Typical man not enjoying romcoms, she _wishes _she wasn’t surprised. “You can pick the next romcom.”

“No thanks.”

“Look, I know you’re a hardass, but can you play with my hair? It would really help. You need to do something other than complaining.”

She adjusts her body to move closer, leaning back against his chest. She can feel him breathe, in and out, along her spine and it’s comforting in ways she can’t describe. Beth knows she’s annoying him but it seems, at least, he’s learning to take these moments as terms of endearment. It only takes a few moments but he begins to thread his fingers through her hair, circling along her scalp every so often.

“Your ulterior motive better not be to put me to sleep so you can put something else on.” She mumbles, but she’s already drifting, leaning into the soothing touches of his hands.

“Shh,” He smiles, his other hand working up and down her arm, squeezing her wrist. His thumb traces patterns along the tree of veins he finds there.

It’s really not playing fair.


End file.
